Lips of an Angel
by HisPrettyGirl
Summary: But with soft lips she glided her lips over his, she brought him into a searing kiss, with the lips of angel.


**Summary**:But with soft lips she glided her lips over his, she brought him into a searing kiss, with the lips of angel.  
**Rating**: K+…  
**Parings**: Read, and you'll know!  
**AN:** Review, please? Flames/bitchiness/criticism are always welcome, cus honestly those reviews help the most!

Brooke

* * *

**Lips of an Angel**

_Honey why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Honey why are you crying? Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper 'cause I can't be too loud_

He was breathing heavily, tears stinging his eyes as he quickly closed the bathroom door. He leaned against the counter rim scanning, glancing, looking, for something, anything to say. He could hear her shudder against the phone receiver. He could almost see the tears glisten in her eye lashes. He could almost feel her smooth, milky skin giving him light in the dark. He could almost taste her rosy, red lips. He could almost…

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet_

"Lucas…" She whispers softly. He wonders how he could ever fall in love with a voice. It sounds shallow, and low to fall in love with someone all over again, just by hearing a voice.

_Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

She was his weakness, his past, his memories. She made him melt into a thousand pieces. That's how it always was; she would never make him break. She would never make him melt into a mixture of passion and love; she would make him melt into a thousand pieces. Pieces that never seemed to fit.

_Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on  
_

"Lucas…" She called out loudly through the bathroom door.

Guilt washed over him like water in the sand, filling in ever pore he had opened up. His mind was spinning, words jumbled in his head in a mass of confusion. He opened his mouth but nothing came out.

"Coming," He managed to gasp out in a hoarse whisper.

"Lucas…" Came the watery whisper from the other end again.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"Why…why…are you calling?" He spluttered out without thinking.

"Lucas…" She said one more time, almost pleading. Anger washed over him. How dare she? How dare she call now? On his wedding night?

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

"I'm sorry…" She said when he didn't say anything, "I…just…I…I'm sorry," She finished weakly. Her voice was soft, but she wasn't whispering. Her voice was wet, but she wasn't crying.

He felt his stomach churn, and he swallowed, swallowed the awful taste that had settled there. He could feel the temperature in the room slowly dropping.

"Why are you calling?" He repeated the question, this time much gentler.

He could feel breathing again; he could feel moving on the other end.

"I'm sorry," She stated like a robot, "It's just that Lucas, you…I really…"

There was silence again, silence lost within the miles and highways and skies between the.

"You really what," He prodded.

Silence again. How could silence be so loud? It rang through Lucas' ears, and he felt himself wanting to convulse in the bathroom where the walls were closing in slowly.

"I missed you," Came the answer, just like that.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And, yes, I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue_

"Four years, six months, and two days, it's been that long. Four years, six months, and two days." He said counting out the days in his head.

"Yeah," the whisper was soft and light.

He didn't say anything. What could he say? And god he missed her. He missed her so much. "She missed you today,"

"I missed her too; I just couldn't come…Luke…god I couldn't come,"

"Yeah,"

"How was it?"

He forced a smile on his lips, a smile that didn't reach his eyes, "The wedding? Oh, yeah, it was fine,"

"Oh. Great. That's really great. I'm really happy for the two of you,"

He couldn't almost feel his stomach drop at those words. "Thanks," He managed in a whisper.

"Lucas? Are you alright in there?" A knock on the door made him jerk his head up suddenly, "Yeah…yeah…I'm fine…"

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

He heard as feet scurried away, and he turned once again to the voice on the other end of the line, "I have to go," He whispered.

"Oh,"

He nodded almost as if to convince himself, "I…I…I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah…Yeah… of course,"

He could almost feel her soft breath on his skin. "Well take care of yourself…"

"Yeah, you too…"

Goodbye. Those were two little words. Good Bye. "Wait…"

He could hear her breathing slowly on the other end, "Luke?" She asked after a couple of minutes.

"I have to see you tonight,"

* * *

He sped through the traffic, and stopped at lights, and turned at corners. His thoughts were in blurs, just words mingled together, he gripped the steering wheel tightly as he pulled into a parking lot. He got out in a daze, and in gauze he walked slowly past rooms.

86…84...

82. He stood in front of the door, with chipped red paint, and a ratty knocker. He took a breath, as he brought his hand up to the door.

The door opened suddenly, and he stepped back. HE stared, his mouth open, his eyes glazed.

"Lucas," She said quietly staring at the floor.

_It's really good to hear your voice say my name  
it sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_

He could feel his knees weaken, and his tears mirrored the tears that hung over the rim of her own eyes.

The silence rang through them and she stepped back slowly opening the doorway for him.

He closed his eyes, squeezing the tears back, and stepped in. It was a drafty room, with one queen sized bed.

The door shut behind them and the only light came from the moon shining through the open window. It was open slightly and the breeze came and fluttered everything inside. The room was so cold, it made him shiver, and rub his hands together. It was the kind of cold that you felt inside, the kind that rattled your bones, and shook your head. The kind that froze tears in you eyes. The kind that made it hard to move, to talk.

She stood there with her back hunched over, her hair falling in front of her red eyes, she shivered, and swayed slightly on the spot. He didn't say anything, but walked over to her, he placed a soft hand on her shoulder, and he could feel her shudder.

"Hey," He whispered to her mascara streaked, lip stick smeared face.

She nodded, and stepped back slightly.

They didn't say anything for awhile, and both of them stared at the other, but didn't really see anything.

"How are you?" She said suddenly into the dark.

He opened his mouth, startled by hearing her soft voice glide through the room. "Oh…I…um, I'm fine. I mean it's my wedding night, right?"

She laughed a little, "Yeah, yeah…it's your wedding night," She repeated.

"How are you?" He asked softly and stepped a little closer to her.

"Me? Oh, I'm good. My job is good…my life is good…I'm good…things are good," She said as if almost trying to convince herself.

"Oh, well that's good," He said with a small smile. "So where you been?"

"New York," She stated.

He laughed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Yeah, I have my own clothing line, Clothes over Bros, and it's good,"

He nodded, and took a seat on the squeaky bed, "So…" he started quietly staring out the window, "You live by yourself?"

She looked at the floor and was silent for a while, "Yeah, by myself, it's just me,"

He stood up slowly and advanced to her, she glanced up with almost a scared look in her eyes, "I missed you," he whispered when he got to her. She was breathing softly, and as he wrapped his arms around the small of her back. She could feel his fingers moving in small circles, and she sighed into his strong frame.

His breath came in warm heaves and settles on the top of her head, her eyes stung as she shut them tight. His hands lightly moved down to her waist, and his mouth buried into her waves.

"Lucas," She whispered softly as she places two hands on his chest, pushing him away slightly. Tears had slowly started to make streaks down her cheeks. He shook his head slowly, and caressed his thumb over her cheeks, catching the tears in his hands. He stepped forward and took her back in his arms. She shuddered as she felt his lips on her shoulder…they moved up to her neck, and she had to suppress a sigh. "We can't," She breathed calmly.

He didn't listen, he didn't hear her. His lips we on her jaw line now, tracing her bone, they nipped at the corner of her lips, and stayed there.

She was crying, and so was he, he mumbled into her neck and held her tight. HE rocked her body to his, and it was hard to tell where one's tears began and the other's ended.

She glanced up at him, and he only looked down at her. A tear cascaded down his cheeks, and landed with a soft thud on her eye lids.

A shut her eyes for a second, and reached up with a cold hand to caress his cheek, he shivered against her touch but leaned in closer.

His mouth captures hers, and she let his lips glide smoothly over hers. There was no fire burning in the kiss, just a lone sadness. His mouth opened into hers, and she felt their tongues slide against the each others.

He pulled away, and held her face in both of his warm hands. He glanced down at her, and she only nodded. Tears glistened down both their faces, but somehow, the next few minutes passed by in a gauze for the both of them. The clothes that were shed, the kisses that were planted, they mumbled each others names as they stumbled back towards the bed, it was love between them. The world stood still as they lay on the bed.

He looked down into her beautiful brown orbs and his own shocking blue eyes locked with hers. Unshed tears stung through both of their eyes. His hands slowly interlocked and she squeezed it the tight.

He slowly pulled her shirt over her head, and not breaking the kiss. She sighed into his mouth as he gently worked the clasp of her bra. She reached under him, and slowly outlined his muscles, he reached up and slowly pulled his shirt over his head. And with soft lips she glided her lips over his; she brought him into a searing kiss, with the lips of angel.

* * *

He woke with a start all of a sudden as sunlight hit his face. He sat up disoriented as he glanced around. His clothes were scattered across the floor, and he shivered as he pulled the sheets around him tighter.

He glanced to his side, the sheets were rumpled a little, "Brooke?" He called. His voice echoed back in the small room. "Brooke!" He said a little louder. Tear ran down his cheeks, as he stood up, naked. Her shoes were gone, her clothes were gone.

"Damn it, Brooke," He whispered silently. He sat on the edge of the bed, and something rumpled beneath him. He moved aside, and saw a white envelope. He picked it up slowly, and curiously ripped it open.

Inside was a card, with flowers on the front. The hallmark sign was on the back, and inside was her name signed. A piece of paper suddenly flew to the ground; he shivered slightly as he bent to pick it up. It was a photo. A photo of a little boy, with blonde locks, and shocking blue eyes.

_And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel_

* * *


End file.
